The Blind Date
by lovepuppet
Summary: AH. Alice Brandon decides that Bella needs a date, after her failure dates with some of her fellow seniors, she is confronted by someone. This is the story of Bella's blind date. Will it lead to love? One-Shot


Bella's Dress: .?ID=341496&CategoryID=22120

I'm only 17, but my friend Alice thinks that she has someone perfect for me, so what does this mean? Blind date. Alice Brandon, the fashion extraordinaire. She is the one that likes setting me up, although I am a grade younger than she is. She is totally hyper and loves me to death, and my entire class except for Lauren and Tanya. The bubbly personality must have rubbed off on me some when I agreed to this whole 'blind date' thing.

"So, he knows who you are, so you have to wait for him! Aren't you excited?!" That's Alice for you, and I unfortunately haven't been listening to her conversation…oh no!

"What are you talking about Ali?" I know I'm going t- there it is, the slap on my forehead, she always uses it when I don't pay attention…it kind of a remin- need to listen to Alice.

"You need to focus on me, and listen closely. Okay?" I merely nodded my head at the thought of getting hit again. "Well this guy is meeting you here, but just before he gets here, you will be blind folded, I mean it is supposed to be a blind date right?" I nod again knowing that if I even try to argue that she would seriously hurt me. "So he will tell you when to take it off, and then you will learn his name and h-" She was excited, but I noticed that she wasn't even willing to let me in on his appearance.

"Alice," she's not stopping, "ALICE!" I yell, and that gets her attention. "You mean that I am going with a complete stranger to somewhere in all living hell? I need to know some of the details…" The look on her face made me stop.

"Listen Bella, this is a blind date, and he only knows you as Isabella, not Bella. He likes being polite to a woman. Trust me, once he lets you see him, you will know who it is. Ohh! I am so excited for you. Once you see who it is, you will love me forever and you will never want to leave his side!" She laughed her twinkling laugh which was contagious to an extent and I was caught smiling. "Bella, is it okay if I curl your hair?" The smile was wiped off of my face.

You have to understand that Alice **never** asks my opinion on anything that she is doing to me, so I was really confused. "Alice, you never let me chose, what's going on?" I asked curiously. I mean why would she ask me?

"Well Bella, this guy really likes the date making the decisions, not the person giving the 'Bella Barbie' treatment. So curl or no curl?" She spat out rather fast, I think she's kind of mad that she couldn't just do whatever she wanted with my hair, or anything else tonight.

"You know I think I do want you to curl my hair." I said with a smile on my face. She smiled back; apparently she wanted to curl my hair anyways. "So Ali, do you know where we are going, or are you not allowed to tell that either?" I asked in an annoyed voice. She nodded her head slightly. I guess that means that she can't tell me that either… sigh. "So how is Jasper doing?" I knew that she would tell me anything about Jasper, so that's why I asked her.

Finally after three hours of 'Bella Barbie' as Alice calls it, I was done. I looked in the long full-length mirror and saw the dress that I was in. For once I felt beautiful in the flowing navy colored dress **(link on profile)**. I smiled as I looked at myself more. Whenever Alice made me a 'Barbie' she didn't half-ass it, it was always superior to what I would have done. My hair was curled just like Alice wanted it to be, and my makeup was light, so I looked like myself rather than a fake.

I smiled softly in the mirror and peered closer to see Alice almost in tears in the background. "Thank you Alice, I look beautiful for the 'stranger'!" I said with excitement in my voice.

She sniffled and smiled back at me, "It was no problem sweetie, if only you allowed me to do this everyday…" she sighed as she went into her fantasy of dressing me up everyday for every little thing. Just then the ringing of the doorbell snapped her out of her thoughts. "HOLD ON!" She screeched very loudly before making me turn around and putting the blindfold over my eyes. "Okay now you hold onto my hand, and trust me. Okay Bella?" I nodded as she whispered this softly to me.

We stepped down the hallway and down the stairs until I felt the ground go flat beneath me. The butterflies in my stomach multiplied quickly with each step towards the door and the person that was taking me on this blind date that I couldn't see.

Alice said, "Well here she is! You have fun now!" She made my hand go into this stranger's hand slowly. "Bye Isabella!" I heard the excitement in her voice before the click of the door was the only sound to my ears.

The walk towards his car was silent, but I swear that when my hand was connected with his, that there was an electric shock that made my body tingle. We were going down the steps, so I gripped the strangers hand tightly as the steps kept coming towards my feet. He gripped my hand just as hard to make sure that I didn't take a spill into the pavement; well this stranger is a gentleman.

He made sure to make me notice that we were on flat ground to go down in front of me and grab both of my hands, where that electric shock ran through my veins yet again. I smiled softly at the stranger for being the gentleman that Alice said that he would be, and nodded to let him know that I knew that we were in fact on flat ground. I heard a car door open and he helped me into the car, and before he closed the door, he kissed the hand that he held so softly that it seemed rather romantic. I blushed even though I didn't really know the person at the sign of affection.

He gently pushed my hand into the car and closed the door ever so gently that I barely heard the click. I wonder who this guy is… He is gentle and apparently caring, but what is his name?

The soft purr of the engine awoke me from my thoughts as he started driving down from my house. "So Isabella, how old are you?" His voice sounded flowing, like there was meant to be music in the background whenever he spoke.

"Well…I'm 17, and just so then you know, you can call me Bella. I don't like going by my full first name." My face contorted as I explained this to him. "How about you, stranger?" I asked in an innocent voice, trying to keep myself calm.

"Well I see Alice hasn't told you my name then huh Bella!" He chuckled out and I just wanted to record the laugh so then I could replay it over and over again. After he was done laughing, he continued. "I'm 17 too. What do you do in your spare time?"

This is great; he gets to hear my boring life. "In my spare time I write stories and songs…" I blushed a bright cherry red and bent my head down although I couldn't see anything I could feel that this person was staring at me briefly.

"Bella, I do that too, well maybe not lyrics, but I do write songs and I do write stories. Would I be able to see these eventually?" He asked quietly.

I took a deep breath. I never really liked anyone reading my song lyrics, but I did love it when people read my stories. "I g-guess that you could se-see t-them." I stuttered out, gosh I am a total fool. I laughed nervously at the thought of this stranger reading my things, but pushed those feelings aside.

After I said that the car ride turned silent. It wasn't the awkward silence that you would expect for a first, blind, date. I was comfortable with the silence when he broke it with a sentence that got my butterflies tripled. "We're five minutes away from the destination…" he murmured quietly causing me to jump and blush. He must have caught the action that went on because I heard his musical chuckle. "That is just too funny!" he chuckled, yet again. My blush became more pronounced as his chuckle continued. If I only knew who this stranger was…it was bugging me to no end.

The end of the car ride came near as the car slowed from its original speed. I felt his nervousness just fleeting off of him, but I couldn't really comfort him. I'm not saying that I didn't try. "Stranger, I will probably love the place or whatever you're planning, don't stress about it." I tried to search for his hand, and he saw what I was doing and grabbed my hand soundlessly. "It's okay, don't freak out about it. I'm the one that should be freaking out – I mean my senior best friend set me up on a blind date with someone, who she didn't tell me about – and yet I am calm."

He chuckled and I smiled at his laugh. "Well we better get out of the car Isabella." He sighed and I felt his grip on my hand loosen. I let go of his hand and I heard him exit. I was just about to try to find the latch for the door when my door popped open. My hand was searching for the latch that I knew wouldn't be there and instead I found his hand. I quickly jumped out of the car and he pulled me close to him.

The weird thing about this blind date was that I felt comfortable with this complete stranger. I smirked a little bit as we finally started walking, quiet and content with the silence. I felt as though I was on Cloud Nine, and I never wanted to be let down from it. Maybe he sensed this too, but I highly doubt it.

I felt him move behind me while still holding my hand. My breathing increased as I did not know what his intensions were, hopefully they weren't bad…

He leaned his head towards my ear. "It's time for you to take off your blindfold Isabella." He softly rubbed circles into the hand that he was holding. FINALLY! I chuckled and then silently I tried to get the blindfold off one-handed, and he noticed my struggle so he released my other hand. "Sorry" I heard him mutter quietly.

My hands untied the horrible knot that Alice had stuck behind my head slowly. There were hands in front of me so then they could catch the blindfold. My eyes took a minute or two to adjust to the dark candle-lit scenery.

I looked around this circular place to find that we were in the woods, and you could faintly see the wildflowers that blossomed in the center of the grass. My smile presented itself on my face as the candles lit a giggle out of my mouth. It was so romantic, but yet I didn't know the gentleman that had set this entire thing up.

Curiosity raged through me as I wanted to find out who this man was. "Can I please know who you are Stranger?" I asked quietly so then he would answer me.

"All you have to do Isabella is turn around…" he whispered quietly into my ear which sent shivers down my spine.

Slowly I turned to the Strange Gentleman, and my breath stopped. He had bronze hair and stunning emerald green eyes. His nose was perfectly shaped and angled. His lips were full and pulled up into a crooked smile that he could only pull off. His height was taller than my 5'4", I would have to say about 6'2", maybe shorter.

The thing that shocked me the most was that I recognized him, I knew who he was. "Edward?!" I smiled to the point where my dimples showed and I blushed because now I could recognize the voice that was smooth and perfect. "You like me?" I staggered out and bit my lip at the end of my question.

He looked lovingly towards me and nodded. "Bella, I have liked you ever since you moved here, in fact, I think I just might…oh I shouldn't say it." He chickened out at the end. What was he going to say?

"Edward." I looked deep into his green eyes, and it felt like the brown of my eyes and the green of his eyes were mixing together. "Listen to me, the first time I saw you, Alice had to push me to stop staring at you, and trust me it took her a while to get my full attention." I chuckled lightly at the memory of 4'11" Alice pushing me away from the sidewalk. "Ever since I saw you, I couldn't get you out of my head. Of course Alice knew that so she tried to set me up with all of these other seniors when all I was doing was imagining you sitting by my side, holding my hand, kissing my hand softly…" I trailed off into one of my daydreams; I shook my head to get back into the present. "But when she told me about this blind date, I had no clue what grade the 'stranger' was going to be in and things, so this a wonderful surprise!"

He smiled at my little speech and I had to smile back. "I think this is appropriate to tell you then…" he grabbed one of my hands and stared into my eyes, searching for something, and he found it because he took a deep breath. "The first time I saw you was in Biology, and let me tell you, if I acted mean to you, I am sorry. You were just so beautiful, even if you were just in a sweater." He chuckled lightly and continued. "After I first saw you, I just couldn't get my mind off of you. You were all that I thought about. That's why the next week I tried to be civil and be a gentleman, which thankfully you took in the greatest pleasure. I would close my eyes and you were there, never leaving me alone. The brown eyes, the curly hair, and of course the faltering blush that played across your cheeks everyday. I have this…pull towards you, and I'm glad that I found the cure tonight." He finally sighed out, taking my hand.

"I'm glad that you were my 'Stranger'." I blushed scarlet and bent my head towards the grass and quickly found the flowers to be interesting.

He gently brought my chin up with the other hand and said softly, "Bella, I'm glad that I asked Alice to set me up with you. I don't think I could handle sitting next to you in Biology any longer without you knowing. Bella, I think I love you." He sighed out.

I blushed and looked into his eyes, and said, "Edward, I think I love you too!" I giggled as a goofy grin spread across his face.

Edward suddenly had a look of determination on his face as he leaned forward slowly. I leaned forward, and BAM! My first kiss with the one and only guy that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Our lips fit together like they were made for each other, like we were meant to be together. After he released my lips I whispered, "I love you Edward."

And his reply was a simple "You are my life now."

After the kiss both Edward and I decided that we should head home, well back to Alice's, same difference. We talked the entire way home about the 'stranger' notion and how I felt when I realized that it was Edward as my knight in shining armor (his choice of words, not mine).

Edward walked me up to Alice's door, and gave me a goodnight kiss before he pulled out of Alice's drive-way reluctantly. I smiled as I walked into the house, and of course Alice was standing right by the door grinning like mad.

I squealed and ran over to her. I gave her a full-blown hug and whispered in her ear, "I will love you forever Alice, thank you so much!" All she did was laugh in return before making me tell her every detail of the date.

I went on a blind date, and it turned out to be love at first touch, who knew, well besides Alice I mean.


End file.
